Promise of a Lifetime
by Supersam1906
Summary: Her mom calls her a demon, and shes all alone untill she meet the 2000 year old vamp Godric. What is Skye hiding? Why does her mom wish she was dead? Will Vampires improve her life? Or will she be pulled deeper into a vortex of hate, and suffering?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy okay please Review, i wanna know how i am doing! anything helps **

**Thnx Enjoy **

**Supersam out**

* * *

Chapter one

"Demon child!" she said as she struck my face. She has done it before but this time I won't be able to stop her. No this time I take it, she hits my face and I can feel it welting already.

"Mom, please." I plead; I don't want to lose control.

"Shut up you…DEMON! Give me back my little girl." She starts to whimper; I want to hit her.

_No I need control. Think of Dad…dad. If he were here she wouldn't have gone this far._ "Mom, look I didn't ask for this, Dad wouldn't have wanted you to act this way. Please, it's me. I didn't go anywhere."

For a minute she falters and I see the loving and caring mother that I hope she still is, but my mom is gone, "you get out, GET OUT."

I get up as soon as she finishes and dodge the plate she impulsively threw. I run down the hallway towards the front door and out onto the street. Its night and the street lamps are on. I begin walking down the sidewalk. _I hate her, why did you leave me dad? How could you? _A muggy feeling in the air tells me that it has rained recently. The moisture in the air will turn my blond hair wavy, instead of its natural straight look.

I turn a sharp right down an alley to get to the field. My sanctuary. I notice my reflection in a shallow puddle on the pavement; blond hair now wavy from the moisture in the air, grey eyes with the dark rings circling them, and my bruises. The purple blotches cover my pale arms and cheeks. I lightly trace my fingers over the fresh one forming from tonight. These aren't just bruises they are war wounds; countless battles with my god worshipping mother, dozens of scream offs that end in my bloodshed.

Deciding that I was beaten up and that I should get over it, I continued walking towards the field. Thoughts of the perfectly cut grass, roses, and the star-lit night dance around in my head. My pace quickens to a jog and within minutes I find myself in front of the row of familiar towering trees. I step between two small bushes ad enter the small forest. At first I would get lost for hours in this miniature forest, but after getting used to the way the trees contort I found the field. Proceeding into the wooden maze, I finally came to my haven.

Suddenly I feel more at home than ever. Skipping over to the giant tree in the middle of the field, I flick my wrist and a single rose detaches itself from its bush and flies into my hand.

"How may I ask, did you do that?" a voice said making me jump two feet into the air, I cut myself on a thorn.


	2. Chapter 2

Promise of a Lifetime

Chapter two

My grip on the rose tightens; blood is now trickling down my hand. _Calm, calm. Need control._ I looked around for the source of the voice. Suddenly a figure is beside me and I let out a yelp.

"Sorry, but your hand is bleeding," a boy that looked to be about sixteen said. He then grabbed my hand and made me release the rose. Once I let go he began examining it. He turned it around looking at the clean cut on the stem; his pale skin glowing in the moonlight.

"You won't find anything," I inform him, "It's not a trick."

"In my long life I have never seen a human do something like that," he informed me.

"Yeah well I have to get this looked at, you know me being human and all," I said rolling my eyes.

He then turns to me and smiles. That's it my heart starts to race and I can feel my face start to heat up. The sudden blood rush makes my bruise pound. _If he keeps this up I will never keep control._ Within a blink he is standing under my tree, "How did you do THAT?" I ask baffled.

He laughs and looks at the moon, and I notice the tattoo on his right arm. "You will know how I did it tomorrow."

"Now I'm confused, you're not gonna tell me?" I said getting irritated.

"Would you share your gift with me?" he asks making a face that is far too old for him.

I look down at my feet; blond hair falls and makes a wall between me and him. Then he is beside me and he grabs my face. He stares into my eyes and I look into his. He probably sees the scared little girl that I am, but I see a man full of wisdom and experience. His finger traces the outline of my fresh war wound and I wince. "How did you come by these?" he asks.

"Does it matter?" I reply getting irritated.

"I only wish to help," he states, and I notice his accent but I am unable to name its origin.

Feeling embarrassed I push past him and proceed towards the tree. I plant myself on the ground and lean my back against it. The grass is cool and damp, but I ignore it. I glance over my shoulder to my last position and he is gone. I look around hoping that he is still there and still no sign of him. Giving up I close my eyes and think of my crap filled life. Ever since dad died mom has been worse.

"Happy sixteenth birthday Skye," I whisper to myself, "wish I was dead."

"Your life is so short, you should live it," shocked I look up and he is sitting in the tree.

"Yeah well monkey-man I would like to hear you say that after living a day in the life of Skye," I say.

"Would you do it again?" he asks, and once again I am puzzled.

"What?" I say, the rock beside me begins to shake.

"Move something, I am curious, I thought I had just about seen it all," he says while staring off into another world.

_Can't hurt._ I stand up and take two normal steps back. I look around the field for an object, deciding on the rock. I reach out my hand and slowly move it up, the rock following. Two seconds later he is beside me and he is laughing. His sudden movements make me lose control; the rock breaks like glass and shatters. The millions of pieces fall to the ground. Remembering what I had done I can't help but cry. When I notice the tear falling down my face I drop to my knees.

"My name is Godric," with that one sentence I have forgotten why I was crying and I stand.

"Call me Skye," I say looking at my injured hand, the blood has dried but it is now crusty. "I have to leave, but will you be here tomorrow?" I ask him hopefully.

"I will not promise anything, I may be busy," he says turning his back to me.

"Wait! Let me see your hand," I say thinking of the one way I can find him again.

Obviously intrigued he turns back and holds his hand out. Palm sweaty I grip his hand, its cold. When I let go a small mark has formed on his palm. No bigger than a fingernail, the intricate designs and patterns start to fade. When he looks up he sees me walking towards the exit. He left after that I know because I felt it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sory this chapter is super short! I'm pretty much hitting a wall with this one and yeah...i will push ot keep them comming and i promise the next chapter will be better! okay well here is Promise of a Lifetime chapter three!! Enjoy! (sorry for making you listen to my babblingness...)**

**Supersam out! :P**

* * *

Promise of a Lifetime

Chapter Three

The next morning I wake up to my mom screaming at the television. The night before seems so surreal compared to the tidal wave of a fit my mother was throwing. Deciding that I should get up I throw the covers off of me. Getting dressed, I put on my favorite hip hugging jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I open my bedroom door and the yelling gets even louder.

"How can the government allow this? When did god let them walk among us? Well Sharon I can tell you that god will not stand for this!"

_So she's on the phone._ Wondering what she is freaking about, I exit my room and walk down the hallway to the television room. The second I step in she stops what she is doing and stares at me, "Why are you yelling?"

"Sharon I have to let you go," after she hangs up the phone she turns to the television and changes it to the news, "you should be proud of this."

Confused I turn my attention to the information on the screen. A girl in a suit is reading off of a paper sitting in front of her. A bright red line sits along the bottom of the screen; words speed by, "urgent" standing out. "Yes today we have received breaking news! It appears that a representative has come forth saying that Vampires exist. I repeat vampires do indeed exist."

'_You will know how I did it tomorrow.'_ As my thoughts start to race I look at my mother and I start to get mad, "That's right I am so happy that this is happening. Oh, and I guess it's all MY fault that they are real right?"

"You probably knew about this before hand, I am making us join a good, god loving church!" She says while grabbing the phone but before she touches it, the phone shatters.

"You can't make me do anything," I say; objects all over the room start to partake in my spasms of anger.

"You don't scare me DEAMON!" she yells at the top of her lungs.

I snap; everything in the room, except me and her, suddenly lift into the air, "**Shut up, I will take your crap no longer." **_Is that me? _My voice is dark and powerful, unlike my usual scared, childish voice. The objects in the room break just like the rock in the field and the phone.

This is the last time I will see my mom for years, and this is the first time that I decide to reach for what I truly want. So I leave my mom in the broken pieces of her life, and leave with a single sentence racing through my head. _Godric the Vampire._


	4. Chapter 4

Promise of a Lifetime

Chapter Four

Furious, I run through the streets of my life; past the place where my mom first hit me, and the place where I first used my "gift". As I run the sky turns black and the starts become visible. I make a sharp left and turn down an alleyway towards the forest.

During the day the sun makes calming shadows on the trees, and everything seems to shine. At night the forest looks creepy and ominous, but I can't help but love the way the moon shimmers on the grass.

I look at the clearing as I emerge from the trees; the smell of roses becomes apparent and stirs my senses. Automatically I want to hold one in my hand. I flick my wrist, just like every time I enter the clearing, and a single rose detaches itself from a bush and floats towards me.

"How do you manage that?"

I look up and smile, "Godric! Tell me, what are you?"

Godric looks at me and my heart flutters, "did you not watch the news?"

I remember the scene that I left my mother in, "Oh yeah, I watched it."

Confused he looks at me, "you seem different tonight."

"Do you want to die?" I ask him, _why did I ask him that?!?!_

He laughs, "I have never met a creature of any sort that is like you, I have lived a long life."

"Because you are…" I pry further.

"I am a vampire," hearing it from his mouth makes my heart want to break out of my ribs.

I walk closer to the tree that he is standing under and I hand him the rose. " Die with me?" I ask him.

He gracefully reaches over for the rose and I can feel what he is feeling. Before grabbing the rose he looks at the spot where the mark had been yesterday, "it burns…what is it?"

I smile and put the rose in his grasp, "it's what will allow me to find you, and I feel what you are feeling at all times, that's how I know you want to die."

"You are extraordinary, I truly have never meet anyone or anything like you," his smile was like a ray of sunshine in the dark of the night, that beautiful crooked smile, "why do you wish to die?"

The sudden question actually surprised me, or maybe I was so distracted by him that I didn't notice the question, "err…well…why do you want to die?"

"I asked you first," he says, a light laughter emitting from his mouth, "I have lived a very long life and all life must end eventually."

I smile at him and I say the most childish thing I can think of, "ditto."

Once again I blink and he is beside me, slowly he takes the thorns off the rose, and once he is done he puts it behind my right ear. Slowly he traces the outline of my jaw with his fingers and I turn red. He lightly smiles and I feel like I am about to melt. Suddenly his mouth is one mine and I a lost. My mind thinks of him but I lose complete control. Every rose on every bush lift into the air, but all I can think about is the tingling sensation I get from him.

As we proceed I watch as the pedals on the roses start to break off and dangle above us. His kisses break off just enough to let me take short, but filling breaths, my heart races and I know I should pull away, get control and take a long breath to calm down. I can't.

Suddenly the rose pedals shatter and red snowflakes shower us. This brings me back to my senses and using all me strength, and will power, I push him off of me. Tears are streaming down my face as I realize what I could have done to him. Godric is beside me again and he wipes my tears away.

"I will be busy for a while, but we will see each other again."

With his hand still on my face I look into his eyes and ask one last time, "will you die with me?"

***

Once Godric leaves I make my way to the bus stop, I go through my pockets and take out the change that has lingered there. When the bus arrives I set out to go to the one place that Godric said I would be safe, Bon Temp.

* * *

**Okay so this is it so far! i had to rush it cuz i was starting to lose interest! srry it took so long and if u guys hav any ideas then let me knoe i LOVE to hear what u guys think!**

**Thnks ALOT!!! **

**Supersam1906**


	5. Chapter 5

Promise of a Lifetime

Chapter five!

I have been here for a couple of months, and it has been a year since I left the clearing and _him_. Making my way here was fine, just difficult. Taking the bus was stupid. Plus I had forgotten money, so I had to take any job I could while on the road. Guess I kinda became a freelancer.

Once I made it to Ben Temps I found myself gravitating towards the towns bar, Merlottes. Now I am still underage so I cant drink, and I am technically not supposed to work there but I convinced Sam, the bar owner, to let me work there…

* * *

The alarm clock beside my head was very persistent. Ben Temps really needed to play some good music on their stations. Groaning I rolled over to see that my lamp was still on, I had fallen asleep reading again. Lately I have been reading all kinds of vampire books, I know its stupid but I have grown an interest in them.

Tearing myself away from my warm cocoon of blankets, I ran to my dresser to get a pair of jeans and a plain, white t-shirt. Today was the one year marker since I had ran from home, a year since I had seen _him. _

Looking in the mirror at myself I see that my blond hair is the same length, _I had recently cut it, _and my eyes were the same black-outlined, grey color, "happy seventeenth Skye," my replicated image whispers in unison with me.

Deciding on getting to work I slip on a pair of socks and run out of my room and into the rest of my crappy "house". I call it the "shack of wonders", because it is a wonder that anyone can live in it, but it's all I can afford. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread, shoved it into my mouth and grabbed my converse. Once my feet were clothed I ran outside and made my way down the street to Merlottes.

As I walked though the doors of the local bar I smiled and called over to one of my fellow co-workers, "Hey Arlene, how busy is it today?"

The redheaded waitress turned around and smiled at me, "Skye! It's not too busy today, but I gotta run, my kids are being my kids again." And with that she ran out of the door.

Laughing I walk over to the bar and smile at Tara, "Morning Tara, hey where's Sookie?"

Tara rolled her eyes and sighed, "I think you know exactly where she is."

"Oh, she's with Bill again? Oh well, more tips for me!" I smirked, Sookie has been away a lot lately, and apparently I missed a serial killer, Rene somethingorother…glad I missed it. As a result Sookie has been hanging with her vampire boyfriend, Bill a lot. I won't let anyone know but I am actually jealous of her.

"Skye I want you to take the day off today, its not that busy and I need you to get Sookie to come to work," I turned around to find the one and only Sam Merlotte…my boss.

"But Sam I need the cash and what if it gets super busy all of a sudden? Then you're gunna wish you kept me here!" I complained to him, but knowing Sam, he wanted Sookie here for more than just work. I'm almost certain he has something for her.

"Skye please, just go and get her to come to work, Arlene has been pulling her shifts and she can't keep doing it, especially with her kids."

"Then give me her-," I felt it.

"Skye?" Sam asked worried, I must have that look on my face again.

Shaking my head I smile, "its okay, I'm sorry, I'll bring her in, see ya Sam." Making my way out of Merlottes I decide to take the more, secluded way to Bill's house.

Since being on the road ment that most of the time I was surrounded by people I had to keep my…power, hidden. Therefore, every now and again I get a weird feeling, as if my powers will take over, again. Bottling my powers has only ever lead to pain and grief, so I make sure to walk where I am less likely to run into someone.

Making sure that no one was in sight I cleared my head. Taking a deep breath in I stretched out my hands and while I exhaled I let it flow through me. Tiny pinpricks ran down my arms, and I light tingling sensation filled the rest of my body. It was oddly calming. I opened my eyes and I looked at the rocks sitting along the side of the road, every one of them was floating in mid air. I smile and I slowly let them all drop but one, instead I force to float into my hand. Once it lands I grip it in my hand, then release it and it floats into the air again, the sudden sound of a bird pierces the air breaking my concentration, and ruining the tranquility of it all. The rock shatters and the shards blow away in the wind.

* * *

After I cut through the cemetery I find myself in front of Bills front door. The house always reminded me of one of those old homes from war times. I lift my hand and knock twice. This is followed by the sound of feet and then Sookie opens the door.

"Skye! I didn't expect you to come over!" Sookie chimes while opening the door so I can enter, "Bill is…sleeping."

"Hey Sook, but I am here to talk to you, Sam wants you to come into work tonight, Arlene can't take anymore of you shifts."

Sookie turns around and looks at me, "of course I'll come in tonight, I've just been busy, Eric has me running around looking for something and…well, darn it is quite!"

I smile, Sookie can't read my mind, so she clings to me, just as much as she does to Bill; she likes the quite. I walk over to the couches and take a seat. I look up at her and I ask, "Hey who's Eric?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know him yet, but he is a vampire. Eric Northman runs the vampire bar, Fangtasia."

"And you are running errands for him?" I ask thinking of all the things that I had herd about vampire bars.

"Skye you don't run my life," Sookie states.

I nod in agreement look at the stairs, there are suitcases there that I hadn't noticed before, "are you guys going somewhere?"

"Oh yeah I um…we are going to leave in a couple of weeks, seems a sheriff has gone missing, and they want me to find him.

"Oh I see, well I just came to tell you what Sam wanted me to say, I'll be going then," I told her as I got up from my seat.

"Skye, why can't I read your mind?" Sookie asks as I walk back towards the entrance of the old home, "I mean, if you know why."

I reach for the door handle and I open the door, just before I leave I tell her, "That's probably because, I'm not letting you."

* * *

**Okay! i finally wrote this one...even i was starting to think i wouldnt get it done...okay so there are a couple things, the timeline for this doesnt match to the series...i know and its bugging me so the next one might take a tad longer to get going...and i might change some stuff to this one...but yeah...chapters are most deff going to take WAYYYY longer than i thought, to be updated i mean. ALSO i neglected my 2 projects to write this so u guys better like it! and....thats it i guess...thnx for reading my babble if u did...sorry i wasted ur time if u didnt want to...and....uhhhh...review...dnt forget to check out my profile page for my site on ....lotsa stuff happening on that one!**

**thnx SUPERSAM**


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALLY RIGHT! i mean how much longer was it going to be until i updated this again? Well here it is, i KNOW i am rushing it but i realised that this was going to be a short one so yeah, Enjoy and REVIEW XD**

**Supersam1906**

* * *

Promise of a Lifetime

Chapter SIX

I make my way back through the cemetery trying to get home, it's starting to get dark and the sunset in the distance seems to be taunting me. I think about what I said to Sookie and I giggle to myself. I actually have no idea why Sookie can't read my mind, maybe it's because I have some sort of mental barrier that I put up subconsciously.

The wind begins to blow and I stop to take a breath. The trees in the cemetery give off the smell of autumn and I watch the pink skyline slowly become dark. The tombstones that surround me make me think of _him_. Where was he right now? The night I had put a mark on his hand I had been so unsure, with it I could sense if he were near, almost as if I could feel his life force. I wasn't sure if it would work on him or not, due to him being dead already, but sure enough as the intricate designs formed on his pale skin, I could feel his presence. Almost as if his life force was a power flowing through me. I had first done this on my pet dog as a child, I new that when my mom had told me he was on a long vacation, she was lying. It was as if his power, his life force, had been wipe off of this earth.

I lightly touch the base of my thumb and I think of Godric. Where his mark had been, it is now on my palm. The design is beautiful and I look at the detail; an intricate pattern of lines and tiny roses make up the mark. The wind blows across the cemetery, sending a chill down my spine, I suddenly feel so alone. I urge to turn back and see Sookie is over powering and I find myself retracing my steps towards the old house.

Once at the front door I stop, I hear Sookie talking to Bill, "Bill I'm going and you can't stop me."

"Why does Eric want you to go? This is not our territory," Bill sounds angry, but more worried for his lover.

"Look, Eric is paying me and you are going to come with me, what more problems could there be?" Sookie reasons with him.

"Still, this Godric is the oldest of us all, how is it that he had been taken like that?" Bill's words echo through my head, I was so out of it that I hadn't noticed that the door to Bills house had shattered.

"SKYE! Oh my starts, what's wrong?" Sookie screams and Bill pushes her out of the way, fangs bared.

I touch the spot on my hand and I know that he is okay, but how much longer will he? "Your taking me with you Sookie, and there is nothing that you can say that is going to change the outcome, I'm going with you, and **I am going to take Godric from those bastards**." The sound of my voice resembles that from the last night I saw my mother.

Sookie looks confused, and Bill is still on his guard, realizing that I have over reacted I regret scaring them, "I'm sorry Sookie, Bill, I just, I…I need to see Godric again."

Sookie steps away from Bill and she walks toward me, Bill wants to protest but Sookie looks so sure of herself, lightly she touches my arm and she looks straight into my grey eyes, "I'll take you, but Skye, you have to let me in."

I shake my head, "right now I wish I could, I would give ANYTHING to show you why I need to see him, but I don't know why you can't read me Sook, I just have to see him," my voice begins to waver as I plead with her.

Sookie nods and smiles at me, "okay, I'll tell Eric that he has to arrange for an extra plane seat, and you need to get packing. Skye, can you try to let me in?"

I nod my head and close my eyes, I try to relax and I imagine her reading my mind, I imagine all of my thoughts and memories going into her mind, but as I slowly open them again, Sookie looks pained.

Bill rushes to her side just as she clasps her hand over her temples, "Sookie, are you alright?"

"Ye-yeah, Bill I'm okay, Skye that was too much!" she begins to laugh a little.

I look at her and I am confused, "too much? What do you mean? Did it work?"

"Yeah a bit too well, everything came at me at once and it was overwhelming, it was more like confusion, I couldn't make any sense of it," Sookie giggles again, "what did you think of?".

I blush a little, "EVERYthing."

"Well try to think of the important thoughts."

I close my eyes again and this time all I think about is the night I met Godric, and the last time I saw him. I remembered the kiss that we shared, and the feelings I had for him, the feelings I wanted him to have for me.

I open my eyes and Sookie's smile has pread form ear to ear, "OH Skye! Of course we will take you with us! How could we not!"

I blush again and I can tell that Bill is lost, I look down and I can't believe it, I am going to save Godric, I will see him again.

Once Skye left the old house, Sookie grabbed Bills hand and pulled him to the couch. Placing her hands on her lap and her head on her hands she left out a sigh. Bill placed his hand on his lover, unsure of what had just happened between the two girls, "Sookie, what is the matter?"

"I don't think it was me who read her thoughts Bill, it was Skye that forced them into mine. What is she Bill?" Bill looked at his lover and shook his head.

"I don't know Sookie, do you want me to do something, I could-"

"NO! Heavens no! I just, I'm worried about her, and she is so young. What if we can't find Godric, what will happen to her?" Sookie looks at Bill, a worried look spread across her face.

Bill grabs the blond human that he loves and holds her in his arms, and the two of them sit in silence, until a voice from the stairwell penetrates the quite, "What happened to the door?" Jessica stands at the base of the stairs, holding her bag.

Sookie smiles, "it's a long story".


	7. Chapter 7

**okay FINALLY! here it is! Chapter seven! i CAN'T wait until they leave for the trip! only...two more i think, this and the next then some awesome GODRIC! GAH! okay well dnt forget to REVIEW!**

**Supersam1906**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Promise of a Lifetime Chapter Seven

It's morning; I can feel the suns rays on my skin. It caresses it and causes me to squirm. Ever since that night with Godric, I have been partial to the sun. I just took as something like "feeling what he feels". I turn over and look out of the window. Outside it's a beautiful day; three days have gone by since I found out that Godric was taken.

I let out a sigh; today I am going to meet the vampire Eric Northman. Sookie is taking me to see him once our shifts are done, and the sun goes down. Bill is insisting that he go with us.

I struggle to untangle myself from the blankets I had surrounding me, then I force myself to get dressed and eat. When I am alone I tend to use my powers more. I look at the cereal on the counter and with just a thought the box floats off of the counter and over into my now outstretch hand. I giggle, sometimes I see myself as a super fat person using just my powers to do everything. A tad worried, I pour the cereal myself and once I have eaten I make my way out the door.

I walk towards Merlottes, dragging my feet. I wonder about the vampire I will meet tonight. Will he be like Bill? Or will he be more like Godric? How old would he be?

I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed that I was walking right into s parked car in the dirt parking lot of the bar. I shake my head and walk into Merlottes.

Once inside I can hear the few people that are in there at work. Lafayette is cooking, and Arlene is running around as per usual. Only difference is that Sookie is taking the order of a couple sitting at a booth.

"Oh Skye, thank the heavens! I need to go home; my kids are being my kids again!" Arlene grabs her coat and runs out of the front door, leaving me, to pick up her shift.

Today the hours go by slowly; I mean even for a small town like this, it's a slow day. I spent most of my shift wasting time by cleaning the same table for two hours. I watch as the over used cloth is pressed down against the countertop, and slowly I get lost in the memories of my past.

I remember the laughter that used to always be around me, the happiness that used to fill my home, my old home. I remember the beautiful, captivating smile that my psychotic mother had one possessed, and the way that my father used to make the house light up, and I remember how I ruined it…

"SKYE!" Sookie's voice pulls me from the memories and I look at her. I shake my head and realize why she had been yelling my name. The cloth on the table had been turned to dust, and was now sitting in a pile in the middle of my palm.

I look up at her, the only person that must have seen, "I-I-I'm so sorry Sookie, did I hurt anyone? OH man did I hurt you?" Frantically I drop the dust, and fly over to where Sookie is standing; I attempt to check her for any signs of pain.

"Skye, I'm fine, but that sure was something! You went all…your eyes they were…empty and then the cloth just, well turned to dust," the look on Sookie's face wasn't one that normally follow one of my episodes, no, hers was one of sincere worry.

This causes me to laugh, "You're okay though right?"

Sookie smiles, "I'm fine Skye, but you are going to have to start explaining, maybe on the way to see Eric, we can leave now," I nod my head; Sookie deserves some answers, maybe not everything, but the essentials.

* * *

"Okay, start talking Skye," Sookie says to me, she has parked her yellow car on the side of a deserted road, the sun is beginning to return to it's nighttime fortress, leaving the sky pink with longing for it to return. My skin becomes less agitated and I am thankful.

I take in a big breathe, filling up my lungs with the cooling air around me. I had known that I would have to tell someone about my powers, and if it had to be anyone, Sookie would defiantly be my first choice.

I look at the girl sitting beside me in the small car, her blond hair is pulled back into a ponytail and her brown eyes look sincere and caring. I smile at her, "okay, it's a long story, but I will share it with you. If you have any questions then just ask, and I don't care if you have the need to interrupt me or anything."

Sookie just nods, "okay well as you know I have powers. Well I have always had them, but they were never really strong enough to do much. When I was thirteen I had a slipup, and it ended my family. My mother grew to hate me and she turned to god. She was sure that I was possessed, or that it was some malevolent force that was making me do the devil's bidding…" I pause, thinking of how my mother used to act, and then remembering the horrors I have done. Then I thought about _him_ and how much my whole body ached for his touch.

"So when you say slip up…" Sookie asks the question I never want to answer.

"Let's just say I got really mad, and lost control, see my power is emotional. If I lose control, like I get really upset, or angry, they are…set free I guess. It's hard to explain. I…I am constantly holding it back, constantly fighting to keep it buried. Fighting to make sure I never lose control again."

Sookie nods, "it gets tiring though right?"

"Yeah, over time I start to feel it escape, I get so tierd of holding it back, that's when I feel weird, I start to feel pressure in my gut, my head, and then I have to let some of it go. That way it doesn't overflow, you know?"

"Like when you fill a glass with water? If you take a little sip then it doesn't flow over?" Sookie's analogy is exactly what I am talking about and it makes me smile to know that she understands it.

"But I have no idea why you can't read my mind; I guess I have this barrier up or something? Or maybe the power itself is in the way?"

"Last time, when you tried to let me in, I don't think you did, I think you pushed your thoughts into my head, and a little too fast. There was so much stuff in there I couldn't take it!" Sookie exclaims.

I nod, it makes sense that I would do that, I remember once with my father I had…

"So can I see you use it?" Sookie asks me, not sure how I will react.

"Okay, but you have to get out of the car, and do EXACTLY as I say. Just in case I can't hold it back or something…"

When Sookie agrees, we both make our way out of the car. I make her stand beside the yellow hood and I walk out into the middle of the road. Then I smile, I am excited to use my powers.

I stretch out my hands, and close my eyes. Suddenly I can feel it, the feeling of it surging through my veins and across my skin, simultaneously the tingling spreads, consuming my body. The last time I let my powers go like this was in my clearing. I open my eyes and I can see that the dirt that had lay on the road now surrounds me, the small pebbles began to orbit me and I looked towards Sookie, she looked completely shocked. I let out a laugh, the feeling was magnificent. Deciding that dirt wasn't enough I let it drop, returning it to it cold earth, and lift my hand up with the palm facing the sky.

I had only done this a couple of times but I wanted to show Sookie what I was capable of, so I forced everything to go into the palm of my hand. I felt the tingling, magnificence leave my body and creep across my forearm reaching the center of my palm. Slowly I could see a ball forming, the light glow emanated from it. Whips of light circled the small shimmering ball, making me giggle, but I shouldn't have. The small outbreak, the tiny mistake causes the light to expand and the ball explodes in my hand. This causes Sookie to scream and I close my eyes, trying to regain control.

As fast as it had showed up the tingling sensation extinguishes, and I grab my hand feeling the pain radiating from it. Before I worry about myself I yell over to Sookie, "Oh my god, Sookie are you okay?" I yell over towards the car.

"Oh my stars, Skye, that was amazing," clearly she was.

I look down at my hand; the skin was sliced but not too deep. The blood slowly dripped onto the dirt road and I cringe, "glad you are okay, sorry. I lost control, that's why I wanted to make sure you were far enough to not get hurt."

Sookie runs over to me and looks at my hand, "You need to get that looked at Skye, it's bleeding real bad," this makes me laugh.

"Real bad?" I giggle, but cut them short, remember how I had just lost control, "don't worry, a little bandage and I'll be fine, besides I wanna meet this Eric guy."

"Well, not with that, we can meet Eric AFTER you get that looked at," Sookie protests.

"How about we drop by your place, I get a cloth, wrap it up, and then I can meet this vampire that is paying for my trip?"

Sookie laughs, but I know that she is worried, "okay, fine, get in the car, but if it doesn't look better tomorrow, I am taking you to the hospital."

"Yes mom," I say to my friend, as I climb into the car, happy that she is still just that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so here is Chapter eight XD gotta love it, oh man only character better than Godric is his progeny...ERIC! GAAAHHHH anyways hope you enjoy and ALSO enjoy the episode on tonight! omg i cnt wait...well that sentence is going to look out of place when you read it on a later date! LOL anywhos enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Sam**

* * *

Promise of a Lifetime

Chapter eight

It stings. The bleeding from the wound on my hand had begun to slow, but it was beginning to pulse, allowing me to feel my heart beat in my hand. Sookie had bandaged it up, and yet it had still leaked through the white cloth. Blood. The thought of the red liquid always made me think of him, his young face, and aged eyes.

"So when we get there just remember to stay right beside me, and feel free to talk as little as possible, I'm not too sure that Pam is going to be as kind to you as she is with me." Sookie says to me as we see the Fangtasia sign in the distance.

"Who is Pam again?" I ask while I shake my head of the playful thoughts of him.

"She is Eric's…well Eric changed her, "Sookie reminds me…again. She had been telling me everything I needed to know, but I was only half listening. The place on my palm with the symbols was beginning to burn, and the closer we got to Fangtasia, the more it bugged me.

"Who changed Eric?" I ask, somehow I thought I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it.

"I'm not sure, but they must be wrong, well, due to Eric being a giant thorn in my side," Sookie states while we park. Then she swung herself out of the small car, making me follow her in silence.

At the door there stood a woman that looked older than Sookie. I would have thought that she was pretty but the outfit she was wearing reminded me of, well, a slut. Clearly Fangtasia was going to be an interesting place, one that I would never walk into, on a normal day, or night for that matter.

Sookie walked straight up to the blond, "Pam, we are here to see Eric."

Pam looked at me and then looked back at Sookie, clearly she didn't like Sookie at all, "Very well, follow me." Pam lead us into the bar and the more I was there the worst my hand felt, and to make maters worse all around me were vampires; I had never felt so out of place. I had never felt so vulnerable, and weak.

Vampires were everywhere, and they were all watching Sookie and I being led to what could have been a throne, and sitting on it was a man. His dirty blond hair was gelled back, and he was watching a stripper dance around a long silver pole. His blue eyes seemed bored, but as Sookie approached I could have sworn that they had livened up the tiniest bit…

"Eric, Sookie is here and she brought a friend," Pam said, eyeing me; she managed to make me feel so uncomfortable.

"Leave us Pam," as Eric spoke my blood began to boil, he reminded me of him, and instantly I knew why. Eric began to stand up and walk towards the back of the bar, Sookie and I followed behind him. As we walked I realized why I was drawing so much attention and instinctively shoved my injured hand into my Jean pocket, the blood slowly began seeping into the blue Jean fabric, sending an odd chill up my spine.

Once we were alone Eric spun around and calmly looked at the two of us, "To what do I owe this honor?"

Sookie put a hand on my shoulder and looked directly into Eric's eyes, "This is Skye, and she is going to be coming with us to Dallas," as she said this Eric didn't appear shocked.

Eric looks at me, and he smiles, "You want to take this human with us? I believe that wasn't part of our bargain," then he looks at Sookie and I instantly can tell that he is toying with her, "besides, she is clearly unaware of herself, I could smell her blood from a mile away," I pull my hand out of my blood soaked pocket and smile, while shrugging my shoulders.

Sookie looks at me and give me the mother look, and I grin, "I'd like to see any vamp try it," suddenly Eric has his cold hand around my tiny neck, his tall figure looming over me. As his cold skin touched mine, the small marking on my palm begins to pulse and I knew the truth.

Sookie screamed but I just looked Eric straight in his eyes, his fangs bared and inches from my mouth, then he whispers, "You are easy prey for even a new born, so, why do you wish to go to Dallas?"

I smile, placing my bleeding hand against his wide chest, "I know what he is to you Eric, and I am going to get him from those assholes," then I feel it, the surge of energy, and I close my eyes, trying to calm my pulse, to gain control. As I have my eyes shut I feel Eric gripping my arm, his large hand dragging my injured one toward his mouth, and as I feel his breath on my palm I open my grey eyes and watch as Eric licks my wound.

I could hear Sookie gasp, but I continued to watch Eric's eyes, as they watched mine, and somewhere, deep inside of his dark pupils I saw him, I saw the vampire that I cared so deeply for, and as Eric's tongue finished tasting my blood, he smirked, and I knew that he was playing with me, just as he had done with Sookie before.

"All right, you may join us, and I will be look forward to tasting you on a later date," as he dropped my hand, I could feel my face begin to blush, and I knew that he had won the game that he had started the moment I walked into the parking lot. "I will send someone to pick you up at the airport when you arrive, I will be leaving at another time, and I have made the arrangements for both Mr. Compton and his progeny."

Sookie gave Eric a stern look, almost scolding him, and then she grabbed my now freed arm, "Come on Skye, lets go," as I followed Sookie out of the bar I could feel the tiny mark that rested on my palm, almost quiver, this had been the closest to him that I had felt in a long time.

Sookie pulled me all the way to her car and once we were inside she drove off in a hurry, "You must like this vampire a lot, because that was not smart," Sookie said while turning a corner.

I lightly touched my mark, as if to try to console its suffering, "You like him."

Sookie gave me a dirty look, "I do NOT like Eric Northman, he is nothing but a bad egg, did you see how he treated you? It's disgusting!"

I giggled, while I drew my attention back to my open wound, the blood was beginning to stop, but I could still feel Eric's tongue along my skin, "Well he obviously likes you."

Sookie snorted, "Eric does not know how to feel, anyway, how is your hand?"

"It's fine, just a tad sore, but then again, I've never had a vampire drink my blood before," I smile jokingly, trying to lighten the now heavy mood in the small car.

"Skye what am I going to do with you?" Sookie says while shaking her head.

"Well, first you are going to drive me home," I let a giggle escape my throat.

Sookie sighed and smiled, this is why I like Sookie, she cares.


	9. Chapter 9

Promise of a Lifetime

Chapter Nine

Time never goes by the way you wish it to, it has a mind of its own, always moving at the same pace, never looking back. Sometimes when I am waiting, time seems to stop to wait along with me, but things are never what they seem.

The last time that I had been on an airplane was with my father. We had been going to visit a doctor, someone that we had thought could help us figure out what made me so special. Back then I had looked down at the earth below us and watched all the people whom looked like ants, and the clouds that I could almost touch. I had looked out the window and smiled, but now all I saw was Dallas' city, and all of its lights.

Sookie and I were sitting in the private plane, Jessica and Bill were sleeping in the metal coffins that Eric had provided for them. Every now and again Sookie would ask if I thought that they were okay, and when I answered she would only smile and call herself silly for worrying about them, but she wasn't being silly at all.

But now the plane was landing and the suspense of finding _him_ became even worse. The closer we got to our destination more my mark made itself present. The sudden burning sensations and quivers caused my heart flutter and my stomach to turn. Something else was making itself present. The last time I had used my powers was that night with Sookie, when I had injured my hand, but that was a week ago and I hadn't used my powers since then. Had I made a mistake in waiting too long?

Sookie steps off the plane first, and I follow, Bill and Jessica had already been unloaded. Sookie and I couldn't help but noticing the normal looking man wearing a suite while he holds a sign with _Compton_ written on it. Sookie smiles at me and walks toward the average man, but as she gets closer she starts to falter.

A slight chill tells me that something is wrong but as Sookie said the words, "Thats me," I knew that she had made a mistake the moment we got off the plane.

I sprint towards Sookie to grab the man, and before I get within arms length Bill is there, he was too fast to see, but he made it. The man struggles but its no use to fight a vampire, not for a human anyway. Instead I make my way to Sookie and grab her hand, she looks startled but as she watches her lover I can see the trust she has in him. She is safe as long as Bill is with her.

We reconvened in the hotel room, Bill had wanted to question the man who tried to harm Sookie. Normally I would have been paying attention, I wanted to know who it was that wanted to harm the only true friend I had, but my mind was elsewhere. The mark on my hand was beginning to burn, making it almost impossible to ignore. Every time I attempted to focus my attention on my friend the mark would pulse, like _his_ presence was calling me, pulling me towards him.

My thoughts were everywhere, but they all had one clear topic. My breathe was beginning to quicken and my heart raced, this caused my powers to surface, forcing its way from the shackles my control had become. Suddenly I fall back, landing on the hard floor of the hotel room, I can hear Sookie above me, worried, but I can't think. I know that Bill is there too, but I can't concentrate, my hearing leaves and I take a large intake of breathe, then in one smooth motion I push Sookie away, but not with my limbs. My powers force their way out, and I know that I have felt this power before.

Fear.

I panic and another surge of power escapes, sending a wave towards Bill, he too is pushed back. They are both yelling at me, at each other, and I can hear Sookie screaming my name, Bill wants her to leave. She should, it's safer. Sookie wont move, and I roll onto my stomach, I need to control myself, maybe I waited too long. I should have used up more of this energy before I got closer to _him_.

I can feel myself loosing it, my consciousness is beginning to be consumed, I attempt to speak and the sound of pain makes it's way through my throat. Taking a breathe I try again, "**Sookie, leave-n-..."** I can't continue.

"No, Skye I wont leave you, tell me what is happening!" Sookie is trying to fight against Bill's tight grip.

I breathe in again, "**Bill, take her away, I can't hold it, not again, I can't let it go again...not again..."**

Darkness, I can't see anything, just darkness. This has happened before. I was young, my mother and father were fighting, I had let my powers slip at a party. My mother was angry, she wanted to get rid of me, I was nine. I was angry, why was it my fault? I had been holding it in for a month and so I couldn't stop the sudden surge of energy, I had to let _something_ out.

They heard me, I had panicked. That's when I had lost it. It broke free of it's shackles and I had been too weak to stop it. Instead I stepped aside and allowed it to take over, that's when I saw my father shatter. It was surreal, and didn't seem real. One minute he was there holding me, the next his cheek cracked just like glass. So frail. I blacked out, and woke up surrounded by...

My eyes flutter open and I feel sick. Holding my stomach I look around, I am on the roof of a building, staring at the sunrise. I glance around and see that nothing is around me, but how did I get here?

My stomache protests and I keel over, allowing the contents of my stomach to spill out onto the cold cement.

Slowly I crawl towards the railing and use it to help myself up, then look down at the city below. Even this early in the morning, people are bustling about ready to start their human lives.

"You're awake," the voice tears my attention away from the scene below and instead to the stairway to my right. There standing in the shadows, sheltered from the sun is Eric Northman.

"What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" I ask the tall blonde.

"Bill insisted I help get you away from the general public, and Sookie was the one who insisted you be put on the roof," Eric's nonchalant tone made me angry, but he had saved me, and Sookie was okay.

I look at him and notice that he is covered in blood, "Did I do that to you?"

Eric doesn't say anything, so I attempt to make my way towards him. Stumbling I walk towards the stairway and when I am close enough to the shadows Eric grabs my arm, pulling me towards him. I drop, landing on the floor, my arm still in his grasp. Eric crouches beside me, holding onto my frail arm.

"I'm so sorry, I-I tried so hard to stop it, but I ended up hurting you, and Sookie..." as I let my head fall I remembered what happens when I cry.

"What are you? If I were human surely I would have died," Eric states, clearly he is interested.

"SKYE! Thank the heavens, you're okay!" Sookie's voice rang through the silence between Eric and I.

I look up at her and see that she is fine, except for a scratch on her right forearm, "I thought you were dyeing, and if Eric hadn't shown up when he did then who knows what would have happened."

I smile, "I would have killed you, and I wouldn't have been able to stop it," my voice is bland, and blunt.

Eric smiles, "How interesting."

I frown, after that surge of energy I can allow a little emotion to escape, only a little, "Interesting? You find it INTERESTING that I nearly KILLED you and Sookie?"

"Quite frankly, yes," the vampire smirks, his smug expression makes my blood boil.

Sookie sighs, "Eric that is enough, clearly you have no compassion in you at all, but thank you. Without you, things could have been a lot worse than they are."

Eric nods, and he bends down towards me so that he is at eye level, I stare into his eyes and my heart quivers, "Take care young lady."

I smile, and a small giggle escapes my throat, but then it grows into a laugh. Suddenly I stop myself, I let go too much, "My stars, I don't think I have ever heard you laugh. Skye that was beautiful-"

Eric cuts Sookie off, "But what, may I ask, do you find so amusing?"

I look up at the vampire, "You are nicer than people think Eric," then I reach up, placing my hand and the mark on his cold cheek, it seemed to cool the burning, calm the flame burning inside me. Only a bit, but enough, and I lean closer to him, whispering into his ear so that Sookie can't hear, "you are beautiful Eric, on the inside. Thank you for saving me."

Eric looks taken back, but he hides it well, only I would notice it in his eyes, and with that Eric left Sookie and I on the roof.

"Okay, what was that?" Sookie asks.

"I thanked him," I smile at her, "I truly am sorry Sookie, I don't know what came over me, I just...I lost control..."

Sookie smiles, "It's okay, I'm fine, Bill might worry a lot more, but it's okay."

I smile, but I am worried, if just getting near _him_ causes me to lose control like that then what could happen once I meet him?


End file.
